fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Ajeel Raml
in " "}} |previous affiliation= |mark location=Right Shoulder |occupation=Shield of Spriggan Leader of the Ajeel Squad |previous occupation= |team=Spriggan 12 Ajeel Squad |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations= |status=Active |relatives= |counterpart= |magic=Sand Magic |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 443 (silhouette) Chapter 445 (actual) |anime debut= |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Ajeel Lamur (アジィール・ラムル Ajīru Ramuru) is a member of the Spriggan 12 and part of the Alvarez Empire under the command of Emperor Spriggan.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 445, Page 4 Appearance Ajeel is a dark-skinned, muscular young man of average height with large, thick, brown hair that juts out wildly in every direction. He bears the symbol of the Alvarez Empire below his right shoulder. In lieu of a traditional shirt, Ajeel wears a thin cloth tied around his neck and upper torso leaving his bare chest and abdomen exposed. He wears large, baggy, dark-colored trousers with an upper portion that's lighter in color. He accents this outfit with two large, spherical earrings in both ears, intricately designed bracelets on each wrist, and dark-colored bands on each of his biceps. He completes this outfit with light-colored sandals and a golden scarf bearing an eye on the region covering his forehead. Personality Ajeel is a very informal young man, not bothering to address those of higher positions with a respectful tone or its preferred, accompanying language; he also appears to be quite battle-happy, as at the mere mention of a war taking place between Ishgar and Alvarez, he became extremely giddy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 445, Pages 4-7 Ajeel is also extremely condescending and antagonistic, best evidenced when he interrupted Makarov's rescue operation and then proceeded to tease him about his yearlong stay in the Alvarez Empire before threatening to kill him; another example is him taking pride in having killed many Mages and using his superior power to torment his foes. Additionally, befitting his title as the Desert King, he has an affinity with sand and, as such, finds it to be quite amazing and useful, taking pride in his ability to understand what it tells him. Ajeel has a habit of saying the word "sweet" in regard to things that surprise him, most of which, if not all, have to do with being surprised at things related to battle or the strengths of others. Ajeel has also exhibited a small degree of sadism, as he stated during his chasing of Makarov and those that came to rescue him that seeing their pained faces "made his day".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 446, Pages 7-28 Synopsis Alvarez Empire arc Upon Zeref's return to his palace in Vistarion, Ajeel and Dimaria Yesta appear and are chastised by Invel for the casual way they address the emperor. Zeref, however, is unconcerned and when he mentions the Dragon King Festival, Ajeel is very excited about the prospect of engaging in a fight. At that moment, Yajeel appears bringing Makarov Dreyar in to have an audience with Zeref, and Ajeel, Invel, August, and Dimaria leave upon Zeref's request.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 445, Pages 4-9 Shortly after, when Makarov tries to flee the empire, Ajeel intercepts him and his comrades, telling them that the land told him his targets' location. Makarov immediately gives the order to retreat, and Erza tries to distract Ajeel by throwing a barrage of swords at him. When the group gets into a Magical Vehicle and attempt to escape, Ajeel pursues them riding on top of an enormous sand golem. Gray and Lucy climb onto the vehicle's roof and stalls Ajeel by obliterating his sand minions. When Gray disintegrates Ajeel's sand golem by turning it into ice, Lucy equips her Sagittarius Star Dress and shoots down the rest of his minions with her Star Shot. Impressed by his opponents' skills, Ajeel then traps the entire vehicle in quicksand, forcing the occupants out of the vehicle. As Ajeel gleefully watches the Fairy Tail Mages flounder in the sand, he boasts that nobody has escaped this spell before and that Ishgar would soon belong to the Alvarez Empire. However, his joy is soon changed into astonishment as Natsu evaporates the sand, allowing his friends to escape and face the Desert King. Natsu then claims that the fairies will protect Ishgar as he punches an astounded Ajeel in the face. Ajeel is then sent flying, but lands on his feet, virtually unharmed but excited at having received a good punch for the first time in a long time. He then attacks the Mages with waves of sand that dries up whatever they touch, including Gray's ice. As his sand begins clinging to his foes, Makarov grabs his rescuers and tries to protect them from Ajeel's Magic, but Ajeel merely creates a gigantic wave of sand that sucks the moisture from its victims, all the whilst chiding his foes for underestimating the power of the Spriggan 12. However, a bolt of lightning strikes Ajeel's sand, courtesy of the newly arrived Laxus Dreyar aboard the Christina. As his targets escape to the flying ship, Ajeel sends sand after them, chastising them for running away, but his sand is yet again dispersed by Laxus, who says that they are not running away, but merely going home for the time being. The lightning blast grows to exponential size, completely vaporizing everything around Ajeel, whom emerges unharmed from the lightning blast, thanks to the efforts of his comrade August (who erected a magical barrier), albeit taken aback by Laxus' strength. Ajeel is then reprimanded by August for his recklessness, implying that Ajeel would have died from the lightning blast, but Ajeel merely brushes the comment off and instead tells August that he's going senile.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 447, Pages 2-17 After the incident, Ajeel attends a meeting organised by Zeref, unperturbed by the fact that many of the Spriggan 12 refused to appear. When Zeref then states that they will be going to war against Fiore, Ajeel excitedly asks the Dark Mage to leave everything to him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 452, Pages 10-19 Soon after, Ajeel, with a fleet of Alvarez airships, arrives over Magnolia to begin the invasion.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 453, Page 19 Ajeel orders the canons on the ships to be fired, and is surprised to see that Freed has set up his Jutsu Shiki to form protective barriers around the town.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 454, Pages 3-5 Thinking that they will eventually be able to break through Freed's Magic with sheer force, Ajeel orders a continued attack, and is surprised when Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel begin taking down his fleet, being carried by their Exceed. Telling his troops not to fall back, Ajeel presses forward, also blocking an attack by the Jupiter Cannon, which is fired at him by Bisca. The dragon trio land on Ajeel's ship to face him next, though their motion sickness causes them to immediately fall, much to Ajeel's amusement. As he grabs up a disoriented Natsu and prepares to take him out, the bow of his ship is cut away. Startled by the attack, Ajeel turns to find Erza, who promises to take him down.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 454, Pages 7-19 Magic and Abilities Sand Magic (砂の魔法 Suna no Mahō): Ajeel is a very adept user of Sand Magic, both offensively and defensively: so much so that he has been given the epithet "Desert King." He can mold sand into various shapes similar to Dynamic Ice-Make, and can even turn into sand himself. He seems to have a special connection with sand; as he was able to determine Makarov and his comrades' location by simply "asking" the land. He also seems to be capable of turning objects into sand, as he was able to turn the swords thrown at him by Erza into sand when they struck him. *'Sand Golem': Using his Magic, Ajeel can create a giant golem out of sandstone, which can be used for travel, and was fast enough to catch up to a Magic Vehicle being powered by a Mage of Erza Scarlet's caliber.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 446, Pages 13-14 (Unnamed) *'Sand Monsters': By waving his hand in a swift upward direction, Ajeel can create Pterodactyl and Wyvern-like structures out of sand to attack his enemies.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 446, Page 19 *'Sand Body': Ajeel is capable of turning himself into sand and is able to hide within it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 446, Page 21 (Unnamed) *'Ant Lion Pit' (蟻地獄 Arijigoku): Ajeel can create an enormous quick sand pit that can completely engulf his enemies. According to him, he has swallowed entire towns whole with the technique, and prior to his battle with the Fairy Tail Mages, no one had been able to escape the spell.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 446, Pages 22-24 *'Sands of Death': Ajeel can create an enormous wave of sand that can completely engulf his enemies. According to him, when hit by this spell, the receiver's body is dried out from the inside and mummified.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 447, Pages 7-9 Immense Magic Power: As one of the Spriggan 12, Ajeel is an exceedingly powerful Mage. Makarov Dreyar, one of Fiore's Ten Wizard Saints as well as Fairy Tail's Guild Master, opted to run away instead of fighting him despite being flanked by some of his guild's strongest Mages;Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 446, Page 9 Ajeel himself arrogantly claimed he could easily take on any Mage weaker than God Serena,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 452,Page 20 hinting his power to be comparable or greater than that of the strongest Wizard Saint. Indeed, he was shown capable of single-handedly blocking the colossal blast from Fairy Tail's Jupiter with the utmost ease.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 454, Pages 12-13 Enhanced Agility: Ajeel possesses sharp reflexes and a degree of acrobatic prowess, allowing him to evenly match Erza Scarlet in close quarters combat and, through the use of his Magic, to effectively outmaneuver her. His speed is such that he managed to intercept all the blades from Erza's Circle Sword with his hands before they had a chance to reach him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter, Pages 11-13 Quotes *(To Fairy Tail): ''"I've killed more two-bit Mages like you guys than I could ever count! We're on completely different levels, maggots! The land of Ishgar has been abandoned by god. It shall, from here on out, be ruled by Alvarez. Sucks to be you, doesn't it!?"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 446, Page 26 *(To Makarov): ''"Hah... and you think that'll be enough to protect everyone? You really are clueless... you have no idea the power that the Spriggan 12 possess..."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 447, Page 7 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Antagonist Category:Spriggan 12 members